The Dentist
by waterrain
Summary: AU and All Human- Ivan wants to become Alfred's Dentist one day and he finally has an offical meeting with the blue eyed boy. Ivan wonders if he could play Dentist with the younger boy, but decides it is best not to come off too strong.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you. I'm going to make the F stand for Freedom. Side Note they are all human, Ivan AKA is Russia, and Alfred AKA is America.**

**Warning Creepy/Stalker Ivan.**

**Ivan is Ten years old and in the 5th grade while Alfred is Five years old and in kindergarten.**

**The Dentist **

**By Waterrain**

_**Prolog **_

_**First Offical Meeting**_

Alfred Jones was nervous about going to the Dentist for he has not ever been there before at all. He was sitting in the waiting room, his nose could smell the freshness of the room, and he shivered to himself for it was rather cold.

"You look cold, da." A taller boy with violet eyes commented softly and he walked towards the shivering blonde with blue eyes.

"I feel cold and this is my first time being here." Alfred said quietly and he bite down on his lip.

"My name is Ivan. What is your name?" Ivan asked innocently and his hand was on top of the shorter boy's hand. To be honest the Russian already knew the other's name for they go to the same school, but since they are in different grades and so on there has not been an official meeting.

Ivan has watched the younger boy and some would call it stalking for Alfred never did see the older boy, but the violet eyed boy prefers to call it getting to know someone and there was hardly a chance to say Hello to the young boy who is in kindergarten. Ivan is in the fifth grade and he has his way of gathering information.

"Alfred Freedom Jones." Alfred replied in a mutter and he wondered when the Dentist will appear.

"It suits you and I'm ten years old. How old are you?" Ivan stated calmly as he sat down next to Alfred, his hand still holding onto the smaller boy's hand, and he smiled softly. The first official meeting and it made Ivan feel rather happy.

"Five years old." Alfred managed to say and he was near tears for the wait was killing him.

"It will be okay, Alfred Jones. You brush your teeth three times a day, right?" Ivan asked softly and he watched as tears fell from those blue eyes along with a shake of the blonde head.

"No." Alfred choked out and his tears were wiped away by the older boy.

"How many times?" Ivan asked in a comforting tone and he tasted the salt tears that were on his fingertips while the American boy looked away for a moment.

"Once a day at night." Alfred muttered and his blue eyes looked away from Ivan's violet eyes.

"Do you eat a lot of candy?" Ivan asked curiously, but the Russian already knew that Alfred does in fact eat candy for there was still a little bit cotton candy on those teeth.

"Yes." Alfred said softly and he looked at Ivan with wide eyes.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred." Ivan whispered softly while shaking his head and sighing. "You will more than likely have to have some fillings."

"What are fillings?" Alfred asked in a curious voice and his big blue eyes were wide.

"It covers up the bad tooth." Ivan stated calmly and he gave the smaller boy a hug. "More than likely it will hurt and be quite painful, da."

Alfred sobbed while Ivan hugged him and he didn't notice how Ivan smiled in a twisted manner.

'I want to be a Dentist.' Ivan thought innocently and he plans to become the Youngest Dentist ever.

"Alfred Jones? It is time for you to have your cleaning and check-up done."

Ivan pulled the American boy away, he gave him his extra coat, and tenderly kissed him on those tear stained cheeks.

"Good luck, Comrade." Ivan commented softly as he guided him to the lady who called his name and watched as Alfred nodded silently.

"Thank you, Ivan." Alfred whispered and he walked through the door. Ivan smiled gently, his violet eyes relaxed, and he wants to one day become Alfred Freedom Jones dentist.

'Maybe I could play Dentist with Alfred and teach him how to properly take care of his teeth?' Ivan mentally wondered and he heard his name being called. 'I do know where he lives, but it is best to wait and I do not want to come off too strongly.'

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
